Más allá del océano
by Tenshibara
Summary: Su sueño siempre había sido conocer el mar; sin embargo, cuando está allí, Armin no puede evitar anhelar por lo que hay más allá del océano.


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Más allá del océano**

El libro descansaba envuelto en un ajado manto de lino, su portada en cuero con finos detalles brillantes —que ninguno se atrevía a decir que se trataba de oro o alguna piedra preciosa porque eso sería hilarante—, delicadas hojas de alta calidad e ilustraciones de detalle exquisito. Todos los ojos estaban concentrados en el curioso objeto, o en quien había llegado con él cual trofeo.

Que Armin hubiese conseguido el libro en un distrito al norte de la Muralla Sina resultaba tan inverosímil como las maravillas que describía el libro. A pesar de que todos se mostraban escépticos, Armin no podía evitar querer mostrarles una razón más por la que valía la pena salir de las murallas y continuar con el entrenamiento espartano al que eran sometidos días tras día, con tan solo veinticuatro horas al mes para dedicar a otras actividades. Así que pasaba las páginas raudo, acostado sobre la panza, fingiendo que los ignoraba para captar su interés y su curiosidad; podrían decirle manipulador, pero Armin lo veía como pulimento de sus estrategias.

El primero en morder el anzuelo fue Jean, quien profirió un bufido cargado de hastío.

—¿Cómo que hay agua salada? Es ridículo, ya te lo digo, Armin, te timaron siendo tú tan perspicaz.

Eren apretó la mandíbula sin poderse creer que su versión más joven había coincidido con el Cara de Caballo, pero siempre había tiempo para absolver esas pequeñas erratas. Así que el siguiente en caer en la trampa de Armin fue Eren.

—Si el libro lo dice, debe ser verdad. Es decir, un idiota como tú, que ni siquiera sabe leer bien, no podría entender el significado que abarca el conocimiento de los textos.

—Oh, pero si hay agua salada, ¿habrá peces? —comentó Marco, quien hacía poco había regresado a las barracas, que el futuro escuadrón 104 compartía.

—Se morirían, es obvio... Es como si te pusieras a respirar humo en vez de respirar aire —puntualizó Connie, echándose al lado de Armin para ojear el libro.

—¿No crees que se adaptarían? —Bertolt habló desde su cama, haciéndolos pegar un salto porque ni siquiera sé habían percatado de su presencia—. Los humanos lo han hecho muy bien, y considerando que lo animales son más intuitivos, no sorprendería que lo hicieran.

—Tienes razón —cedió Connie—. Aquí la cuestión es si se podrán pescar y comer.

—¿Por qué no lo harían? Todos los animales se pueden comer —habló Eren como si estuviera tratando con un neandertal.

—Hay partes de los animales que no se pueden comer... —explicó Armin con voz suave, satisfecho por haber logrado la participación de todos.

—De hecho, si prestaran atención a Sasha, podrían aprender mucho de la vida silvestre —dijo Marco—. Como por ejemplo que el hígado de los osos es tóxico.

—Bueno, pero quién en su sano juicio comería un oso —preguntó retórico Jean, y todos curvaron las cejas sin querer iluminarlo acerca del estofado servido esa noche a modo de celebración por su primer año de entrenamiento concluido—. ¿Chicos?

—La cuestión es —atajó Armin, apartándose el cabello de los ojos después de repetirse que debía recortárselo unos cuantos centímetros—, ¿no les parecería maravilloso ir al mar? ¿Ver qué más hay tras los muros?

—Eso solo si tienes tendencias suicidas y te largas a la Legión de Reconocimiento —profirió Jean con toda la intención de exasperar a Jaeger, quien no midió dos veces para golpearlo en la pantorrilla. Antes de que echaran manos, Marco los detuvo ante la atenta mirada de Bertolt.

—Podrás ver el mar cuando nosotros creemos un acceso —replicó Eren con un bufido—. Es más, cuidaré que tu cobarde trasero no sea comido demasiado por los titanes.

—Pero por como lo pintan acá, dan ganas de arriesgarse con la Legión —susurró Connie, en voz tan bajita que solo Armin le escuchó.

Arlert sonrió con mesura, un gesto que azoró a Springer al hallar en él una sabiduría aprendida de alguien importante y que, por la languidez de su mirada, podía suponer que ya no estaba junto a ellos. En silencio, observó los brillantes ojos de Armin, tan azules, refulgiendo con las llamas anaranjadas de la lámpara de aceite, y se aseguró que, si el mar tenía color, debían ser de ese mismo tono.

—Este es mi sueño —dictaminó Armin, señalando el dibujo de bravas mareas y barcos azotados por temporales sinfín.

Todos se echaron sobre la ilustración, excepto Bertolt que prefirió esconderse tras el pergamino con el material de estudio, sin querer ceder a la idea de que criaturas como ellos pudieran soñar tan alto como él. Lo que él no sabía es que los demonios también tenían derecho a anhelar.

—¿Y crees que sea verdad? —expresó Marco, deslizando los dedos por el papel—. Sería genial si fuera así; aunque lo es más servir al Rey, por supuesto.

—Yo creo que es real —reiteró Armin con firmeza—. Me niego a pensar que un libro de este tipo pueda mentir tan descabelladamente sobre lo que hay afuera... Obviamente aún me cuesta leer ciertas palabras, pero es un hecho que todo lo narrado aquí es verdad.

—Poner tu fe en un libro suena un tanto inocente —comentó Jean—. Es obvio el escuadrón al que te terminarás yendo, pero supongo que tener una motivación para seguir adelante es necesario para no flaquear.

—No importa si los motivos no son nobles como querer tener una vida cómoda a expensas del impuesto a un pueblo pobre… —Se encogió de hombros Eren, esquivando el almohadazo que le iba a atinar Jean.

Armin rio cuando golpearon a Marco y este se unió a la pelea, terminando por incluirlos a todos. Antes de que sufriera daños, Armin guardó el libro en un cajón, cerciorándose de que la humedad no fuera a malograrlo. Se percató de la expresión taciturna de Bertolt, más exigua que cuando estaba con Reiner; pero no halló las palabras para dirigirse a él.

Su sueño podía pecar de ingenuo, estar teñido en una centelleante esperanza que ni siquiera sabían si un humano podría anhelar. Sin embargo, los escritos que prometían belleza y aventuras, las imágenes que destilaban con expertos trazos el paisaje que observaba el autor, entremezclados con su sed de conocimiento, formaban una amalgama de posibilidades en la que Armin deseaba creer y, sobre todo, demostrarles a los incrédulos que todo ese tiempo él tuvo la razón.

* * *

Las crestas de agua chocan entre sí mientras Hange grita teorías sobre cómo se generan semejantes corrientes capaces de tumbar a Connie con tan solo haber sumergido los pies en ella. El aroma a sal, tan intenso, le hace curvar los labios y aspirar profundo, recordando las teorías sobre mercantes de sal capaces de subsistir con un bien tan común, aunque escaso y preciado dentro de los muros. Unas aves de morfología extraña sobrevuelan el océano, trinando guturalmente como para darles la bienvenida y la enhorabuena por su descubrimiento; no puede evitar reír cuando Sasha de repente es cubierta por excremento de pájaro, cosa que la hace gritar y jurarle al culpable —y a toda su especie— que, de tener arco y flecha en ese instante, ya lo tuviera servido cual centro de mesa en un muy probable banquete pantagruélico.

La arena bajo sus pies le cosquillea y se le mete entre los dedos, enviándole corrientes de alegría que retumban en su corazón y desembocan en sus oídos.

El sol crepita como nunca, y les tuesta la piel sin ellos percatarse. Jean salpica agua y la prueba mientras Levi les pide tener cuidado a la par que mantiene la espada en alto como para defenderse de algún titán sirena. Armin no puede parar de sonreír, maravillado ante el paisaje, respirando profundo y ampliamente, dejándose llevar por la miríada de sensaciones que experimenta de repente, lo vapulean y acepta gustoso el remolino de dudas que surge ante todo lo que ve.

Algo rugoso roza sus pies y, sin meditarlo dos veces a pesar de las palabras de Levi, recoge el extraño objeto duro y suave al tacto con forma de espiral y hueco, pintado en suaves colores que jamás ha visto en la naturaleza. Lo acuna entre sus manos y se aferra a este como si le recordara que no está soñando, como muchas veces antes lo ha hecho.

Las olas rompen contra sus cuerpos y crean espuma que hacen ahogar un grito a Mikasa y él se burla un poco porque le parece curioso que ella se asuste ante la incertidumbre de lo desconocido. Ladea el rostro y observa a Eren, divisando más allá del horizonte en profunda meditación. Le sonríe cuando le devuelve la mirada, pero su mejor amigo continúa circunspecto, perdido en sus cavilaciones como desde hace tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la expresión melancólica en sus pupilas no lo desanima; después de todo, en ese preciso instante está cumpliendo un sueño, y agradece poder estar vivo.

Pensó que sería sobrecogido por la felicidad, presa de una incontrolable emoción al ver el mar. Sin embargo, su actitud llena de sosiego, ocultando un apasionado corazón, no le permite hacer nada más que sonreír, apreciando la calidez que se ciñe a su corazón y el nudo que atenaza su garganta. El océano se extiende infinitamente frente a él y se pregunta si el cielo es azul por el mar, o el mar lo es por el cielo. Aprecia cómo ambas entidades se funden a lo lejos, observados por el candente sol que empieza tornarse anaranjado, cambiando la tonalidad de todo por los tibios tonos que describen perfectamente la vehemencia de su alma.

Todos se detienen un instante, con el aliento contenido porque jamás habían visto semejante paisaje. Puede escuchar a alguien romper en llanto y a otros meter aire copiosamente. Y Armin solo sonríe porque sabe que el mundo puede ofrecerle más tras la jaula diseñada por el hombre. Por un instante, no se arrepiente de nada, después de todo, las Alas de la Libertad cumplieron su propósito y le hicieron saborear la libertad tan cerca y tan lejana a la vez, pecando de efímera, a pesar de que a él le gustaría que fuese eterna.

Entonces, se deja llevar por sus pensamientos pueriles, aún teñidos de la inocencia que le brilla en los ojos y que, tal y como dijo Connie, habían resultado ser tan prístinos como la masa azulada e infinita, se permite soñar de nuevo. No sabe si desear algo de tal envergadura es pretencioso o no; sin embargo, se permite soñar que más allá del océano hay algo más…

Hay más que guerras.

Todo un mundo lleno de conocimientos que desea obtener.

Sonrisas, memorias y esperanza.

Piensa que más allá del horizonte se oculta, a plena vista, lo que toda la humanidad anhela.

Sin embargo, cuando Eren señala al infinito, perdido en sus maquinaciones, Armin se pregunta si había sido muy anodino de él creer en la libertad cuando sabía que sus existencias estaban condenadas a la guerra.

—Lo que nos espera del otro lado del océano, es el enemigo. Tal y como lo vi en los recuerdos de mi padre… Y si matamos al enemigo, lo que nos espera del otro lado, será… ¿Será al fin la libertad?

Deja caer los párpados. Respira profundo y sus pestañas doradas se funden con los rayos solares. La caracola, cuyo nombre desconoce y se promete intentar encontrar información sobre esta, viaja a su oreja derecha. El ruido del mar se reproduce infinitamente, producto del vacío, y él decide perderse en ese sonido para obviar el crujido de su corazón y el daño que las palabras de Eren le causan.

Después de todo, y a pesar de lo que Eren le diga en el futuro, él sigue pensando que el genocidio no es una opción.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Sin importar qué, creo que Armin siempre será mi personaje favorito. Considerando que pronto será el final de la tercera temporada, me di la libertad de escribir esto ya que en el manga lo muestran todo desde la perspectiva de Eren, y porque quiero pensar en cosas bonitas con todo las cosas que están ocurriendo en el manga xD

En fin, me gustó escribir este pequeño OS y me divertí usando ambos tiempos para escribir; así que espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado ^^

¡Tengan una excelente semana!


End file.
